halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
War is Over
War is over is the first Episode for Halo: Lexington (Story) Plot/Summary In 2556 The Human-Covenant War is long over and the UNSC is working rebuild the worlds they lost during the conflict starting with Harvest, they send the UNSC Lexington under the Command of Captain John Tyson his orders are to take the Colony to Harvest to rebuild the cities and houses and roads but when a few colonists think that the UNSC will abandon them again they take control of the Lexington. And threatening to destroy the ship unless Captain Tyson promises them UNSC protection, Can the Captain save his ship and crew or will the Colonists destroy the Lexington. Story Prologue Onboard the UNSC Lexington Captain John Tyson is looking out the window of his office and then walks to look at the picture of him and Miranda the day they both graduated from the Academy, then he gets a comm call from the Bridge. Go for Tyson, he says as he pressed the comm button. Captain we're ready for launch the Colonists are all onboard the ship, says Commander Samuels. I'm on my way Commander, says Tyson as he shuts the Comm off and puts the picture down. Tyson walked through the corridor of the ship as he met the leader of the colony Sarah Wilson. Captain nice to meet you, says Sarah as the two are walking through the corridor. Same here Ms. Wilson I assume that the colonists are settled in the cargo bay, asked Tyson. Yeah some of them think that the UNSC won't protect us from another assault, she said. I'll have a chat with Command about that but for now I want you to keep those colonists from tearing my ship, He says as he enters the bridge as Sarah left to attend to the colonists. Disengage docking clamps and release the cords and as soon as we are clear take us into Slipspace course Harvest, Tyson ordered Williams. The Lexington flies from the Space port and enters Slipspace on course for Harvest. Episode One: War is over The Lexington is traveling through Slipspace towards Harvest. In Cargo Bay 12 the Colonists are resting while they travel to Harvest as Sarah is checking in on them. Then the ship drops out of Slipspace and flies towards the planet. On the Bridge Captain Tyson gets up from the chair and sees the planet that is filled with debris from UNSC and Covenant Ships in the early stages of the war. Prepare to enter the Atmosphere, orders Tyson as he inputs commands into the arm rest console. Williams inputs the coordinates into the conn. All hands this is the Captain prepare to enter the Atmosphere of Harvest keep in mind this maybe a bumpy ride batten down the hatches and secure all primary systems damage control teams standby to seal hull breaches, announces Tyson over the intercom. The colonists start freaking out about the planet. Calm down everyone the UNSC won't abandon us again Captain Tyson will talk to the United Space Command Higher ups about posting a defense force here, to defend the planet, she says to the panicked Colonist. LIES ALL LIES, shouts one of the colonists. The Colonists run out of the cargo bay and attacked the Marines guarding the Cargo Bay took their weapons and start heading towards the Bridge and Engine Room. On the Bridge the alarm sounds. Captain I'm getting reports of the Colonists taking over the ship systems main power is failing, says Cmdr. Mitchell as she looks at her console. I'm losing altitude I can't compensate for it, says Lt. Williams as her fingers fly all over the helm console. I'll be on deck 43 you've got the Bridge Commander, says Tyson as he runs off the Bridge. Tyson gears up with a Magnum and a Assault Rifle and takes a squad of marines to the engine room after he captured the Engineering crew. The lights flicker as the Colonists guard the outside of the Engine room. Non-lethal take downs we're trying to help these people, as Tyson instructs the Marines. The Marines knock out the Colonist guarding the door. So you guys want to overload our Slipspace drive, says Tyson as he walks into the Engine room unarmed just wearing the battle vest. Don't come a step closer Captain with one push of the button I'll overload the Lexington's Slip drive, says James Keller as he is at the console. The UNSC won't abandon Harvest again, says Tyson as he raises his arms up. Lies nothing but lies how long will the Covenant keep the treaty alive with us we're nothing but target practice for them nothing more, says James as he paces side to side. No its not he speaks the truth James now reactivate the main power grid so the Captain can regain control of the ship before you crash us into the ground, says Sarah as she climbs down the ladder. James agrees and gives the helm back to the Bridge. Captain to Bridge Kelly you've got control back take us to a safe level and keep on our approach vector, says Tyson through the radio. Aye, Captain, says Williams over the radio. On the surface the Lexington floats over the ground and lowers the platform that the colonists are on and the crew and the colonist work for two months to rebuild the Harvest colony after the Covenant attacked the planet in space the UNSC construction workers are building a Defense base in orbit around the planet to keep it defended from any attacks, Tyson and Wilson are working together getting the power grid back on-line. Whew we've been working non-stop for months to get the world back to what it was before the Covenant attacked and now we can say that UNSC and Colonists worked as one to rebuild Harvest after a 5 year campaign to regain this planet now that the war is over Harvest is now recolonized, says Tyson over a speaker. That night onboard the Lexington John is sitting at his desk reading crew reports and ship status when the door chimed. Come, says Tyson as the doors opened it was Sarah wearing her colonist uniform. Sarah welcome come sit, says John. We're making progress with rebuilding the colony James and the others are pleased by the UNSC's desire to keep Harvest from falling again, says Sarah as she drinks the wine. Yeah I was able to request that we have a new base built here and he's also wanting to place a UNSC Battle Group in orbit around Harvest, says John as he walks towards Sarah. The two locked eyes and they kissed as the doors closed. Lexington is in orbit around the planet watching the construction of the Defense base, in the launch bay the Pelican is ready to take Sarah back to the Planet surface. I wish you could stay on the planet John we'd make a great team, says Sarah as she embraces John. I know but we have to head out to Reach to oversee the new colony being built, says John as he kisses her. Sarah gets onto the Pelican n the drop ship n it lifts off n flies out of the bay. On the Bridge Tyson sits in the command chair looking at the planet. We're ready to depart the 12th Battle Group is due to arrive in 10 minutes, reports Ronson at the Operations console. Good Williams when the Pelican lands take us out of here n enter Slipspace I'll be in my office Sasha you've got the bridge, says Tyson as he gets up from the chair. Sasha walks to the chair and sits down worried about John but she got back to her duties as Acting Captain while John is in his office. In his Office John sat down in his chair behind his desk and looks at the picture frame of him and Miranda at the Academy and activates the recorder, I don't know if Miranda has any family members left alive but the real reason I've been holding back on this message is because I don't know what to say about your daughter but she was loved by her friends and comrades and she never gave up in the fight to save Humanity from destruction, I am very sorry for your loss, Says Tyson as he is leaning on his desk. The Lexington is traveling through Slipspace.